


Moment Three

by AlphaMercy



Series: Snippets [3]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, this is nothing but pure fluff so please be aware you may rot your teeth out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send Me a ✿ & I'll Generate a Number</p><p>Burlesque-Articulation whispered: ✿?</p><p>
  <i>59: Eyelid kiss</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Three

**Author's Note:**

> this is nothin but fluff, a prompt given on tumblr

“Rhysie, c’mon, you’ve been working for _hours_. Let’s go out and have something to eat, yeah?” Jack nudged his boyfriends side, grinning as he did so.

Rhys groaned and stood, stretching as he did. His back popped in a few places and Jack winced. He had no clue how the hell people did that on the daily. It weirded him out enough when Rhys did it, but when he and his weirdly buff friend got together, it was hell on Jack.

“Ahh, sure. Where do you wanna go? I’m really feeling Indian tonight.” Rhys held out a hand to Jack.

Jack grabbed it and pulled himself up as he replied, “Eh Indian’s fine I guess. But this time we’re getting two baskets of naan, ‘cause you ate most of them last time.”

“So? I was hungry! Don’t forget, it was _you_  who had us running all over the city looking for that stupid sweater you put in the Goodwill box, not _me._ ”

“…shuddup, cupcake.”

Rhys just stuck his tongue out at Jack. 

“You wanna play it like that huh?” Jack grinned and stepped closer, hands reaching out towards his partner. But Rhys was ahead of the game as he jumped back out of reach.

Maybe later, big boy~!” Rhys sinsonged, dashing away into the hall towards the front door. Jack just groaned. _What a little ass_.

* * *

“…and then Vaughn freakin’ told Vasquez to straight up stick his face in a pile of shit! It was hilarious. Too bad you weren’t there; watching him get told in front of not only the whole department, but _also_ his boss and idol? Would have been even better,” Rhys finished, smile both smug and wistful.

“Sounds like a blast, kiddo. Though ol’ Wallethead seems to be gettin’ ballsier as of late. You sure you don’t want me to fire him, or, even better, shoot him?”

“Nah, he’s just one of those corporate assholes that you just deal with; bark is worse than his bite and all that.” 

“Mm, if you’re sure pumpkin. Are you all set?” Jack eyed his companions half-finished plate of extra- spicy curry, compared to his almost finished mild one.

“Ah, I suppose I should get a box. The rice and naan filled me up.”

Jack _hmped_ , staring at Rhys with an eyebrow raised before looking down at his empty basket of bread. “Yeah, that’s cause you ate _both_  of ours. I only got a piece!”

“…whoops?” Rhys replied, looking sheepish, a blush spreading across his cheeks, his ears burning bright.

“Yeah, _whoops_.” But there wasn’t much venom behind it, and the both of them knew Jack wasn’t really mad, just mildly annoyed. 

So Rhys signaled the waiter and got his to-go, Jack payed the bill and they left the warm, cozy little Indian grill, and stepped out into the snowy night. Jack wrapped an arm around Rhys as the started the walk home in companionable silence.

The breeze and cars gave them background noise, the crunching of snow under their boots adding to the music of their walk. Warm breaths fogged the air between them, and they were happy.

It was the street before theirs that Rhys decided to break the quiet, slowing down, forcing Jack to match his pace til they stopped.

He broke away, setting the food to the side, and faced Jack, who felt something like dread coiling in his abdomen. “Rhys? Are you-well- is something wrong?”

Rhys shook his head and smiled at Jack, “No, everything is just… _perfect.”_ He went down on a knee, and looked up at Jack. “Jack, you’ve- you have been the absolute _best_  boyfriend anyone could ask for, even though there have been rough patches, and sometimes things get a bit weird, but, I’ve found myself happier than I ever thought I could possibly be. So, I wanted to know,” here, he pulled out a slim black box, thinner than his hand, “if you would do me the greatest of honors, and marry me?” The [ring](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbridalmusings.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F11%2FEngagement-Rings-for-Men-Mens-Engagement-Ring-Bridal-Musings-Wedding-Blog-30.png&t=Y2YyZDE5NDVlYzg4OWY3ZjQzZjQyZmE1MTQyOGZlM2VjMGFiMWUzOCxYM3RoOEM4Qw%3D%3D) wasn’t flashy, surprisingly, but it _was_  obviously expensive. Jack couldn’t help but laugh. 

Rhys froze, face locking into an expression of hurt, “Is marrying me  _that_  ridiculous to you?” He started to get up, and Jack realized his mistake.

He dropped to his knees quickly, grabbing Rhys, “N-no no no, cupcake, I just never imagined that you’d _beat_  me to this.” He stuck a hand in on of his inner jacket pockets and pulled out a dark blue [case](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fimages.custommade.com%2FVaGb9SJVWi0zqdCXMuW3-5ndTt4%3D%2Fcustommade-photosets%2F8381%2F8381.888632.jpg&t=ZjY5N2JkYTE5ZmUyODRkYjVkODJiOWJmYWEyODkxMGM3NmExMjhmNCxYM3RoOEM4Qw%3D%3D).

Rhys looked at it, eyes wide, before looking back up a Jack, “I-you- _whaa?_ ”

“It’s been burnin’ a hole through my pockets for the last two weeks. I _was_ gunna ask you when we got home. Buuut I guess that point is moot, yeah?”

Rhys didn’t even answer, crashing into Jack, knocking them both back into the snow. He peppered kisses all over Jacks face, muttering how much he loved him in-between. Jack just layed there, eyes closed and chuckled, happiness filling him up as Rhys pressed kisses to each eyelid, and then his lips. This certainly was the life.

 

* * *

 

**_Bonus: five minutes later_ **

“Rhys, as much as I love you kid, my ass is freezing and I’m starting to get soaked.”

“Shut up Jack.” 

“Whatever you say, kiddo. But the food is probably cold now.”

_“Jaaaaaack!”_

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://handsomejackisback.tumblr.com>)


End file.
